Mario Kart DX
Mario Kart DX is a new Mario Kart game to be released for the Nintendo Switch. The game is meant to combine many aspects of previous Mario Kart games into one, essentially remastering a lot of content from old games, following Mario Kart 8 being ported as Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Like that game, Mario Kart DX features new content and additional features that were not present in the original games, such as extra battle modes, additional characters, more cups, and more levels in Mission Mode, which returns from Mario Kart DS. Gameplay and features Controls and stats have been slightly revised compared to the original games. Drifting and steering functions similarly to Mario Kart 8, and tricks have returned. Several of the old tracks have been modified to feature air, underwater, or anti-gravity sections, while most new tracks also feature these. The graphical interface appears to be a combination of that of Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 8. Additionally, kart customisation also makes a return; the game features the Pipe Frame from the first three games in the series, as well as several karts from Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and many parts from Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8 also return, while nearly no new ones have been introduced. They can still be seperated into the groups of kart, bike, and ATV; however, some old karts may be reclassed into a different category. Like in other Mario Kart games, items also make an appearance on the track. Regular Item Boxes will give the player one item, while Double Item Boxes will give the player two items at once. The player will have access to two different item slots, like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. Game modes Grand Prix Grand Prix is mainly the same as in previous installments. The mode features several Cups that a player may choose from: each cup consists of four races that must be raced in order to obtain a trophy. VS The player can race on tracks and freely change the rules. They may change the cc, the item types that appear, the amount of drivers per race, the types of vehicles that are permitted, and the amount of races played. They can freely choose from any track or let the game select a random track. Battle mode The game features five battle modes for players to choose from. The same settings as in VS Mode can be changed, except for the cc. Balloon Battle Balloon Battle remains mainly unchanged from past incarnations. All drivers start the battle with three ballons floating over their heads, and each time they are hit by an item, they will lose a balloon and a point. However, if they hit other drivers with an item, they will gain a point. The player or team with the most points in the end, wins. Coin Runners Coin Runners also remains mostly unchanged. In it, a large amount of Coins are dropped onto the battle field, and players have to drive around the stage in order to collect as many coins as they can. Getting hit by an item will result in the loss of three coins, which will be scattered on the floor around the driver. The player or team with the most coins in the end, wins. Bob-omb Blast In this mode returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, players can only get Bob-ombs as items. The player is able to collect Bob-ombs from Item Boxes, and they may hold up to eight Bob-ombs at a time. The goal is to hit as many other characters with the Bob-ombs, which will award the player with a point; however, getting hit by a Bob-omb will result in a point being lost. The player or team with the most points in the end, wins. Crown Catchers A new mode in the game, in Crown Catchers, a crown from Super Mario 3D World is placed in the stage, and drivers must attempt to get to it before any other drivers. A driver that wears the crown will gain more points the longer they wear it. However, getting hit by an item will make them drop the crown, which will then relocate to a randomly selected different point of the stage for the drivers to find again. This Battle Mode cannot be played in teams. The player with the most points in the end, wins. Scavengers The final new mode in the game, Scavengers is a different type of Battle Mode compared to the other modes. Firstly, a number of modified regular race tracks are used in this mode, as opposed to the battle stages. In this mode, all drivers start at the same point, the finish line, and must drive around the stage and try to collect several rare items that are placed over the course. The player must try to get the most and rarest items, but must also beware of a time limit; if they do not return to the finish line in time, their items will be lost again. The player may set the amount of rounds for this mode. This Battle Mode can also not be played in teams. The player with the most points in the end wins. Online Mode Like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, a maximum of two people can play online through a copy of the game. Players can choose to play with players worldwide, or from their own region only, and they may also choose to only play with friends by creating a room. Players can also join friends in global online matches by selecting them through a friend list. Like in the past three games, players earn points called VR based on how well they do; the initial amount of VR is 1000, and the maximum amount is 99999. Additionally, a player can have stars next to their name, if they beat every Cup with a star ranking. This can be ★, ★★, or ★★★. Both VS races and Battle move are available online. Players can choose to play only one specific Battle Mode, or join a room where Battle Modes are selected at random. Like in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8, VS races and Battle mode have seperate VR rankings. Also like in Mario Kart 8, the game will show the player three pre-selected tracks and a random icon, from which the player must choose one before every race or battle. Mission Mode Returning from Mario Kart DS, a Mission mode is available in the game; the mode features ten levels, all of which consist of eight missions and a boss. There are many types of missions that the player must complete, with a pre-selected character and kart combination. Mission types include driving backwards, passing through gates in order, racing CPU players, destroying items or obstacles, or a combination thereof. At the end of every eight missions, a level boss must be fought in order to progress to the next level. Defeating the boss will reward the player with kart parts or characters. Clearing the whole mission mode will turn the player's star ranking into platinum stars. This mode is exclusively single-player, except for level 10, which is designed to be played with two people, though it can still be played in single-player mode. Character Museum :See also: /Character Museum/ A mode new to the Mario Kart series is the Character Museum mode. In this mode, players can unlock information and figurines of all characters in the game, whether they are playable characters or NPCs, as well as all of the items. The player can unlock these by completing certain small tasks (such as ‘Use a Mushroom 20 times’) during regular races or battles, which will unlock figurines. Testing Mode In this new mode, the player will have access to an obround-shaped arena, Trial Arena, with several obstacles, which is not available in any other mode. In the area, there are several ramps, an underwater section, and anti-gravity walls. The player can use this to test out kart combinations. They may also select items to use here, and there are several targets that they can use to try items on. There are also moving targets. All items are available, except for the Blue Shell and the Bullet Bill, which would not function. Tracks Nitro Cups Retro Cups Battle Courses Characters The game features a total of 54 characters, with 12 default characters, 36 unlockable characters, and 6 characters added in an update. Additionally, several characters also have various alternate colorations that can be unlocked as well. These make for an additional 53 alternate colorations that can be selected, and if these are counted, making a grand total of 107 characters. Default characters Mario 3 - SuperMarioRun.png|'Mario' Luigi - Mario Party 10.png|'Luigi' LazyWario.png|'Wario' WaluigiMP8Official.png|'Waluigi' Peach - Mario Party 10.png|'Peach' Daisy MK7.png|'Daisy' Toad - Mario Party 10.png|'Toad' Bowser - Mario Party 10.png|'Bowser' DK Strong.png|'Donkey Kong' Yoshi - Mario Party 10.png|'Yoshi' MKDX Green Koopa Troopa.png|'Koopa Troopa' Dry Bones MPSR.png|'Dry Bones' Unlockable characters Shy Guy CTTT.png|'Shy Guy' Rosalina - Mario Party 10.png|'Rosalina' Toadette - Mario Party 10.png|'Toadette' Birdo MP9.png|'Birdo' DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|'Dry Bowser' Bowserjr MP9.png|'Bowser Jr.' MushroombanditNSMBU.png|'Nabbit' Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|'King Boo' MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png|'Kamek' Petey Piranha MPSR.png|'Petey Piranha' Red Lakitu MK7.png|'Lakitu' MotleyBossblob.png|'Motley Bossblob' DiddyKongReturns.png|'Diddy Kong' Toadsworth Brawl.png|'Toadsworth' Wiggler MK7.png|'Wiggler' Peepa MPSR.png|'Peepa' SM3DL Boom Boom Solo Art.png|'Boom Boom' PunpunSolo.png|'Pom Pom' NSMBULarry.png|'Larry' Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|'Wendy' LudwigNSMBU.png|'Ludwig' IggyNSMBU.png|'Iggy' Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|'Lemmy' MortonNSMBU.png|'Morton' Roy Koopa.png|'Roy' PiantaTree.PNG|'Pianta' Ninji SMR.png|'Ninji' Lumalee.png|'Lumalee' 150px-Mummy-Me.png|'Mummy-Me' Wacky Coco Cap Guy.png|'Tostarenan' 129px-Whittle NSM64W.png|'Whittle' MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|'Metal Mario' Babymariositting.png|'Baby Mario' BabyLuigibeinghimself.PNG|'Baby Luigi' Tanooki Mario SM3DW.png|'Tanooki Mario' MiiLogo.png|'Mii' Various Additional Characters These characters were added in a free update two months after the game's release. SMO Pauline.png|'Pauline' CappyOpdysseyHalved.png|'Cappy' SMO Glydon.png|'Glydon' Blooper - MarioPartyStarRush.png|'Blooper' Monty Mole NSMBU Solo.png|'Monty Mole' Spike - Mario Party 10.png|'Spike' Alternate colorations There is a total of 53 alternate colorations, spread over 7 different characters. Items The game features 25 different items that can be obtained from an Item Box, while there are 3 items found on the courses. The game features 5 new items. Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Qyzxf's Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games